


Ghost - Some sort of Deja Vu

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Song Lyrics, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a new passion... pottery....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost - Some sort of Deja Vu

**Ghost - Some sort of Deja vu**

by Carlito

* * *

 **Author's webpage:** [http://homepages.go.com/~sylviainc/The_Sentinel.htm](http://homepages.go.com/%7Esylviainc/The_Sentinel.htm)

**Author's note** : Hi everybody, this story is an answer to a plot Bunny sent to Senad about the guys taking Demi Moore and Patrick Swayze's places during the infamous scene with the potter's wheel in the movie Ghost. I'd like to thank Nancy and WoD for their wonderful and hard work in beta reading this story for me and for turning it into real English... because I'm French-speaking... Enjoy your reading. TYK.

**Rating:** NC-17. 

**Pairing:** Blair/Jim. 

**PWP - Song Lyrics**

**Warning:** This story contains m/m graphic sexual situations. Please, do not read if you are under legal age and/or are offended by the idea of m/m relationships. It also contains a parody of the infamous pottery scene from the movie Ghost and song lyrics. 

**Summary:** Blair has a new passion... pottery.... 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story (unfortunately), they belong to Pet Fly Productions, Paramount, and UPN. I just borrow them for our enjoyment and will give them back later... much later... when I'll have an epiphany. Neither do I own the pottery scene from the movie Ghost. :-( nor do I own the song "Unchained Melody" which belongs to the Righteous Brothers. 

**This story is dedicated to Boo and Patt**

* * *

**Ghost \- Some sort of Deja vu**

by Carlito

Jim rolled over in the huge bed, instinctively reaching for his lover; but all he found was an empty space. He opened his eyes, still half asleep, and listened to where Blair could be. 

He heard the younger man in his old bedroom that Blair now used as his pottery studio. 

It was something the anthropologist had decided to do since they had visited a craft exposition a few months ago. Blair had tried with one of the craftsmen who was giving some lessons, and had immediately liked it. 

The really first time Blair had tried to do some piece of pottery, it ended up looking like a big prehistoric bowl, with plenty of bumps, holes, and hollows, completely awry. Now, the masterpiece stood proudly on Jim's nightstand, containing various flavored lube and massage oil. 

Jim smiled at the memory of teasing Blair, telling him that he was the perfect replica of Demi Moore... only shorter and hairier... but that there was no way he was going to play a ghost, like in the movie of the same title. That day, Jim hadn't seen the handful of moist clay arriving before it landed on his chest. And after a fierce sticky, oily battle, Blair had ended up in the shower, spending more than two hours, trying to get said clay out of his hair. 

Standing up, Jim put on his underwear and went down the stairs. He took a look through the little window of Blair's former bedroom and his breath caught in his throat. He felt the heat rising, his heartbeat speeding up, and his cock throbbed in his boxers.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing... Blair was sitting on an old stool, only wearing a pair of plaid boxers and his shirt, opened to reveal bare skin, the soft curls of his chest hair, and brown nipples. Between his thighs was a little table with a potter's wheel, fresh clay, a bowl of water and different artifacts to work the piece of pottery. 

Blair's shirtsleeves were rolled up above his forearms, his hair was tied up into a ponytail, but loose strands fell here and there around his face. 

_//Hey! Wait a minute!//_ thought Jim. _//That's *my* shirt. Guess I'll have to take it back.//_

A wide grin spread across the Sentinel's face, but before moving he stared at his beloved Guide for a little while longer.... 

Blair was a mess... a nice, hot, sexy, mess. He was covered with clay, both fresh and dried, from head to toe. But what was mesmerizing Jim was his Guide's hands. 

The young man's strong hands were dirty, slippery, sticky, covered with clay... and those tormenting fingers were sliding, pressing, molding, pulling, over and over again, at the piece of pottery. 

Jim bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath. He could come just by watching Blair's talented hands working the delicate object.

Without making a single sound, Jim headed towards the stereo and put the Righteous Brothers' CD in the player. He headed back to Blair's old room and stepped inside. 

*** 

Standing in the doorframe, Jim began to sing, "O, my love, my darling...." 

Blair's head shot up. Reflexively, he closed his hands around the object he was working on, breaking it and reducing it to a huge pile of now unusable clay. 

"Jeez, man, warn a guy, will you?" Then he burst into laughter. "Hey, Patrick Swayze, look at that! It's a mess." 

"So are you, Demi," said Jim, grinning and stepping behind his lover. "You know that's my shirt you're wearing?" 

"Uh, yeah. So?" asked Blair, looking sheepishly at his Sentinel. 

"So... I think you'd better take it off before messing it up." 

"Too late," said the young man, pointing to the numerous brown stains on his... or rather Jim's shirt. 

"No reason to make it worse, Chief," said Jim, grabbing the shirt by the collar and sliding it slowly along Blair's shoulders, before tossing it aside. 

Blair shivered and leaned back against his lover, feeling heat rising in his groin. 

"Well, I think it's time you show me how to make some pottery," said Jim, nibbling his lover's ear. 

"Huh?" asked the teaching fellow distractedly. 

"I think it's time you show me how that thing works." 

"Uh, Jim, it's 3.00 a.m., man." 

"Hey, who woke who up, playing with mud?" 

"It's not mud, it's...." 

"Clay. I know. I know. So...." 

"Okay, here," said Blair, grabbing another stool for Jim. 

The Sentinel took it and placed it right behind Blair's, but just before sitting, he remembered the stereo. "Oh, I almost forgot. Be right back." He rushed out of the room, took the remote control, turned the CD player on, and then headed back to his lover while the music started to play. 

_O! My_ love, my darling,  
I hunger for your touch,   
Alone. Lonely time.   
And time goes by, so slowly,   
And time can do so much,   
Are you still mine?   
I need your love.   
I need your love.   
God speed your love to me. 

_Lonely_ river flow   
to the sea,   
to the sea,   
To the open arms of the sea. 

_Lonely_ river sigh,   
wait for me,   
wait for me,  
I'll be coming home, wait for me. 

Jim settled on the stool behind his Guide and slid his arms around Blair's waist. He rested his chin on his lover's shoulders and entwined their fingers. 

Blair felt Jim's erection pocking him in the small of his back and he moaned hoarsely. He took their joined hands and dipped them into the bowl of water, then grabbed some clay. He laid it on the potter's wheel and pressed the pedal so it started to turn. 

Jim closed his eyes and let the sensation flood through him. He turned his sense of touch up a little and drowned in the feeling of Blair's strong hands, the cold water, the slippery and sticky clay slipping through their entwined fingers... all mixed into a multitude of various tactile stimuli. He was completely hard and aching, and so was Blair. 

The erotic play was setting them both on fire and Jim started to suckle and bite Blair's shoulder, going up his neck, before going back down to his shoulder. 

Blair threw his head back on his Sentinel's shoulder, and rocked backward, pressing himself closer against Jim's erection.

Jim moaned and sucked harder on his Guide's shoulder, biting and licking the tingling mark afterward. He freed his hands from Blair's and the clay they were working on, then placed them on his lover's belly. 

Blair gasped from the sensation and started to caress Jim's thighs. Meanwhile, the Sentinel slid his fingers under the elastic of Blair's boxers and grabbed the younger man's aching cock. 

Bucking hard against the cool, sticky, strong hand, Blair started to fuck Jim's loose fist. With the other hand, Jim pushed the boxers further down, and Blair lifted himself slightly to allow his lover to push the fabric away. 

Blair pushed his boxers the rest of the way down and tossed them aside. Jim took the opportunity presented by the now naked Guide to use both hands to please his lover. 

He kept stroking the pulsing erection, while cupping Blair's heavy sac with his left hand... without ever releasing the bit of shoulder he was chewing. 

Suddenly, everything stopped. 

"Hey! Hey! What're you doing, man?" protested Blair. "This is _so_ not what happened in the movie! I tell you man, he fucked her!"

Jim smiled devilishly and gave Blair's nape a last lick. "And that's what I'm planning to do, babe." 

"What? You're planing to fuck Demi? Try to do that man, and I'll rip your balls off." 

"Ooooh, I'm scared," mused Jim, standing up and taking off his own boxers. 

"You'd better be, man. 'Cause I'm...." 

Blair's words died in his throat when Jim stood naked and erect in front of him. 

"You were saying, Chief?" asked the Sentinel with a mock grin. 

Blair didn't answer. He grabbed Jim's biceps and pulled him down into a sloppy, hungry kiss. He sucked on Jim's tongue desperately and slipped his legs around his Sentinel's hips. 

Bending down, Jim grabbed Blair and lifted him from the stool. 

"... Jiiiimmmm!" protested the young man around the tongue he was still sucking. 

Jim didn't stop. Instead, he laid Blair down on the floor. 

The anthropologist finally detached himself from his lover's mouth. "Jim! That's cold, man! That's... that's... arghhh...." he finished, when Jim latched his lips onto Blair's pierced nipple. 

All protests and rules about cleanness were forgotten as Jim started to thrust against Blair, sliding their erections against one another. 

Blair dug his fingernails into his Sentinel's shoulders and thrust upwards, matching Jim's movements, increasing the force and the speed of their lovemaking. 

For the next few minutes, all that could be heard were moans and groans of pleasure, echoing through the Righteous Brothers' Unchained Melody. 

Suddenly, Jim shoved forcefully and bit Blair's Adam's Apple, groaning. His body went rigid and he fell into the spiral of orgasm, releasing his seed between their clay-covered bodies. 

Feeling Jim's hot essence bathing him sent Blair over the edge. He arched his back and thrust upwards fiercely, feeling his lover's semen slicking his cock. He anchored himself on Jim's shoulders, scratching him, and came, mixing his own ivory juices with his lover's. 

*** 

When they finally caught their breath and some sanity, Blair realized that the Righteous Brothers were still singing. "Jeez, man. How many times did you program that song to play?" he asked, smiling as he slid his fingers along Jim's spine. 

"I put it on continuous replay," whispered Jim against Blair's neck. 

The teaching fellow shivered from the sweet sensation of his lover's breath against his skin, and gave a little smack on Jim's ass. "Time to hit the shower, love." 

"Yep. But before we do, I think we should put a sign on the door," said Jim, standing up and holding his hand out to help Blair.

"A sign?" asked the grad student, grabbing the helpful hand, and standing up. 

"Yeah. A _disaster area_ sign." 

And they headed to the bathroom, laughing and holding each other's hand... while the Righteous Brothers were still singing. 

 

**The End.**

* * *

**Back to the** [Sentinel Archive](http://www.squidge.org/archive/)

Please, send me feedback (bad/good), comments, questions... at S.Chiaramonte@village.uunet.be TYK - Carlito 


End file.
